


Realizing Plans

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, POV Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: queerlyalex asked: "braeden/malia + "we team up for the couples contest every year as friends but this year you’re with someone else and i’m definitely Not Jealous and definitely Not Realising Feelings" :D"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Braeden watches Malia and Derek whisper conspiratorially on the makeshift stage, a smile on both of their faces. Her stomach twists painfully, like it has been doing all night. Why is she getting so upset? It’s just a costume contest. For couples. That Malia has been doing with her since Braeden started working at the school as a History teacher. Derek’s a nice guy, beautiful, funny. Malia deserves someone nice and beautiful and funny. Braeden knows she’s only got two out of three.

Braeden’s drink goes down the wrong way. Trying not to splutter and pull attention to herself, she coughs the beer out of her windpipe. Did she just compare herself to Derek as a potential romantic partner for Malia? _Oh shit._ She really did.

She throws back the rest of her drink, then gets another. The woman manning the drinks gives her a new beer with a small and slightly harried smile. Braeden can’t blame her. There’s something about drinking alcohol while in a school, even when you’re a teacher, that makes you drink a little more than usual. Even Ms. Draycott is looking a little tipsy, and she’s been a teacher for almost thirty years.

The winners of the contest are announced, and Braeden is both relieved and sad that Derek and Malia didn’t win.

‘Bummer,’ she says when the pair reach her, putting on a nice smile. She can be nice for her friend. ‘You two had the best costume in my opinion.’

‘I know,’ Malia grins, adjusting the harness that holds up the giant cardboard full moon a little.

‘At least I can take these out now.’ Derek stuffs his fake werewolf teeth in his pocket. ‘Hey, Mals, mom wanted to know if you’re coming to ours for Thanksgiving this year.’

Braeden’s stomach twists again. They’re planning holidays together, with _family_.

‘Of course,’ Malia says. ‘Wouldn’t miss auntie Talia’s turkey for anything.’

‘Aunt?’ Braeden asks. Does that mean…

‘Derek’s my cousin. What did you think?’ Malia frowns, then one side of her mouth pulls up in a smirk.

‘I’m going to get drinks,’ Derek says, looking from one woman to the other, then quickly walking away.

‘Did you think Derek was my date? Were you jealous?’ Malia teases, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows

‘What if I was?’ Braeden throws back defiantly. Her eyes are fixed on Malia’s, but her insides are filled with butterflies.

Malia takes a step closer, pressing the cardboard moon against Braeden’s chest. ‘Then I’d ask if you wanted to be my plus one for turkey day.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
